The present invention relates to azimuth alignment and, more particularly, to an azimuth alignment system for azimuth alignment of other systems, e.g., an azimuth alignable laser system.
Laser systems are frequently used by constructors for vertical and horizontal alignments. In most applications the two locations to be aligned form a direct line-of-sight therebetween. However, this is not the case in underground digging applications, such as when underground tunnels for laying gravitational flow pipes are dug.
The DIALGRADE system is a laser system manufactured by Spectra Physics Laserplane Inc. This specific system includes a collimated red laser, 635 nm, a two dimensional laser beam deflector, and an auto-leveling module. The device provides a visible laser beam directable in a desired orientation. Elevation is set to a required grade in reference to the gravitation level, while the azimuth is aligned with a line-of-sight dictated by the operator. The beam is used as a guiding beam for laying gravitational flow pipes.
Generally, this laser system is set at a course direction pointing towards a remote reference point, then fine alignment (in the range of .+-.3.degree.) is effected electronically by the deflector module.
Usually the system is positioned below ground surface (up to 9 m) where no direct line-of-sight to the remote reference point is available.
For fine azimuth alignment a special procedure is used in order to provide a direct reference point to the operator. In general, fine alignment is achieved at ground level, thereafter the system is carefully lowered underground with the aim of keeping the surface alignment while lowering the system. Low accuracy is the disadvantage of this procedure.
There is thus a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have an azimuth alignment system for alignment of an azimuth alignable laser system, especially in cases where a direct line-of-sight between the azimuth alignable laser system and a reference point is not applicable.